


A Pair of Scissors

by Abreannero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Haircuts, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abreannero/pseuds/Abreannero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from the writing blog - "Could you do a Rosemary fanfic, where Kanaya is cutting Rose's hair because it gets too long, but takes it way too seriously?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Scissors

Peering over her sewing machine with a slowly raising eyebrow, Kanaya rubbed her lips together absently and gradually listed her foot from the pedal of her work. Seated on a wooden chair colored black on the other side of the room was Rose, her hair wispy, somewhat wavy locks about her face. Lately, the blond hair had gone from a short cut to shoulder length, and while Kanaya had pledged multiple times to give her a much needed cut, she had been swamped with other priorities that took importance over any hairdressing stunt. 

As her matesprit turned the page in her hefty psychology book, Kanaya stood and rounded her long work table with a glint of determination in her eyes. “Rose, darling?” 

She made a soft sound of recognition as she finished the paragraph she was on and marked the page with a delicate jade ribbon, “Yes?”

"I do realize that these past few weeks, I have often postponed your haircut in favor of other things. However," She stepped over to her, fingers gently removing the standard lavender hair band in order for her clawed fingers to rake through, from scalp to edge. "I believe now is better than never, hm?" 

Amused eyes lifted to smile at Kanaya, and Rose tilted her head back in order to gather a better look at her gray girlfriend, “Ah, yes. How laborious is the task of harboring such a long, cumbersome mane! Many a night I jolt in a cold fright from the terrors, ones born from my follicles kicking themselves into the utmost production and my hair becoming Rapunzel-esque in length!” She made a choking motion with her hands, “How often do I imagine curls of hair wrapping around my throat and squeezing the life out of me! Kanaya,” She slid dramatically in her seat, her wrist and the back of her hand draping over her forehead, “My hair, surely, will be the death of me, and the blame falls upon you, the burden a thousand bricks upon each shoulder. All from your neglect regarding keratinized strings!”

A quirk of her lip brightened past her hardened look, and Kanaya crossed her arms before, headband in hand before letting her arms fall to her sides as she succumbed to the silly behavior she loved, “Shame on me. Had it not been for my  _utter_  abandoning to your hair, why, you would be alive and well. My humblest apologies, Rose. Well. Rose’s ghost.”

"And you very well should be," The blonde sat up in her seat, her book in her lap as she grinned widely at the kiss that was tenderly planted to her forehead, "But, do tell. How ever did you manage to kiss a ghost?" 

"Oh, stop," Laughing, she left her side for the moment to rummage about her work room for the proper items of a hair cut. As precise as always, Kanaya produced a pair of sharp scissors specifically for hair after laying a thin piece of cloth over her shoulders and chest. Rose stood and followed the slender body that moved about easily in the spacious room and sat in front of long vanity housing a delicately ornamented black mirror. Rose fiddled with her naked hair, feeling a bit strange without her headband, then watched as Kanaya combed her hair into perfect neatness. She murmured that she needn’t go to such great lengths, such as parting her hair with alligator barrettes and taking her time in snipping straight, flawless lines. 

Rose had tried, countless times, to continue reading, but stray strands of hair or locks of it, or pieces still attached to her head would obstruct her view, and she would huff in annoyance that Kanaya would only giggle at. 

When finished, the troll removed the makeshift shawl with surprising grandeur and let the pale pieces of hair drift to the floor as she combed Rose’s shorter cut with her claws, “There,” She smiled toothily, fangs curling down enough to point slightly at her black lower lip, “Finished.” The pride was evident in both her voice and her eyes, her stance straight and her chest pressed out a bit in her delight, “Your opinion?” 

"Why," She stood up, book in hand as she pressed her lips to her cheek and smiling at the partially embarrassed color that rose to the other’s face, "I am astonished. It seems all your fussing has finally paid off." 


End file.
